implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
List of The Interceptors (2008 series) characters (History of Margovya)
This is a list of the characters in the 2008 series of . Main cast Current cast * as * as * as Mstislav Denchov * as * as Fernando Tarrasco * as Yelizaveta Glebova * as Former cast * as Izmail Berovsky (Technologist, 2008-10) * as Ustin Balikrokov (Speed, 2008-11) * as Mateo Barraquiel (Extortionist, 2008-11) * as Martina Ximenez (Extortionist, 2011-13) * as Barbara Evangelista (Lover, 2008-13) * as (Brawn, 2008-15) * as (Actor, 2011-15) * as (Interceptor, 2008-15) Recurring cast * as Eva Soryanova, the sitting RBI Director from 2008 to 2010, who returned to her position in 2013 following her successor's nomination as Konrada Fufanova's vice president. Soryanova is presented as a decent director who understands that there is a need for a unit that could "deal" with criminal elements that the RBI can't touch due to legal and political issues. Soryanova is the one who approaches Ieronim with the offer of establishing a new Interceptors unit for the RBI. Orentalova left the series due to disagreements with her contract, but she came back in 2013 after extended negotiations with both the MNBN and German Orfanov. * as Dmitry Zhorin, RBI Director for 2011 to 2012. Zhorin is depicted as the classic government-appointed obstructive bureaucrat who is interested more with having a good public image than results. For most of his tenure the Interceptors simply treat him as if he doesn't exist. Eventually, Konrada Fufanova names him her vice president, but he does not get elected. Because he has to resign his current position to be able to run in the elections, he gets replaced by a returning Eva Soryanova. Tramvitumov left the series in 2013 to focus on his ongoing movie projects. * as Konrada Fufanova, former Mouth for the old Interceptors of Arbatskaya City and current President of the Republic of Margovya. Fufanova's time with the old Interceptors had inspired her to "serve the Margovyan people", and using her skills with her mouth and words, she rose through the ranks of the Federalist Party until she finally became the Federalist candidate for the coming elections. Konrada gets her old friend and fellow former Interceptor Ieronim to act as her secret bodyguard unit throughout her campaign, and the two of them confront the man who felt that God had commanded him to obliterate her. Isarmova had been offered the lead role by German Orfanov back in 2007, but she had to decline due to ongoing commitments. She did leave open the possibility of coming back to the series, and Orfanov finally cast her as her character from the old series, but now as a presidentiable. * as Pelayo Topacio Almendras, President of the South American Confederation. After RBI Director Zhorin threatened to disband the Interceptors because they did not report to the authority of the Director, Topacio intervened and decided to place the Interceptors under the direct command of the Office of the President of the Confederation. This is Farhad Talnaev's first television acting role, as his younger brother has had a better career in both film and television. * as Jonathan Longissimus, an American mercenary who was once a member of the French Foreign Legion. Ieronim had once worked with Longissimus before he was asked to lead the new Interceptors, and knows that Longissimus has backstabbing tendencies. While chasing a South African nuke in Buenos Aires, Longissimus does indeed betray Antonovich and takes the nuke for himself and his mysterious client. * as Bogdana Queruva, Ieronim's ex-wife. Ieronim first encountered Bogdana during a mission he had after his resignation from the old Interceptors in which he had to stop a bank robbery via sniping the robber, but unfortunately the bullet overpenetrated and struck Bogdana, the robber's hostage, in the lower spine, leaving her unable to move her legs. Ieronim, overcome by guilt, dates and later marries Bogdana, but because of how their relationship came about, the marriage didn't last, and they divorced. Ieronim and Bogdana did remain in contact, though, and Ieronim was there when Bogdana finally regained the use of her legs. * as Arbat Balkonovich, the son of a Margovyan general who was kidnapped in Carbombya while working as a medical volunteer with the Red Cross. Rasapinsky's involvement with the series was initially kept under wraps by the MNBN, but they eventually revealed that he had a role in the upcoming movie after the first official trailer for No Place for Heroes was released. Rasapinsky has stated in interviews that his character "will be involved with initiating some or much of the movie's plot." * as Arkady Arbatsky, an ex-Special Forces soldier. Barzilovich has said in recent interviews that his character will "serve as the initiator of a second plot parallel to the Interceptors' chasing bad guys around South America." Antagonists * as Yuri Kirillin * as Terentiy Trofimov * as Yefrem Zimmermann * as Andzhela Urbanduva * as Eleazar San Joaquin * as Roberto Cuento * as Jimena Stow * as Anita Santos * as Jorge Calabazas * as Hans-Ludwig Redl * as José Vandervilt * as Teodoro Van der Horn * as Zack Clark * as Jimmy Clark * as Antay Ribabov * as Izmail Izmailov * as Bernice Lee * as Oussama Ghelassie * as Edward Eskalumbuye * as Stephane Eskalumbuye * as Milena Casai Gallery Current cast PolikarpChakulakov.jpg|Polikarp Chakulakov KlaudiaGlaser.jpg|Klaudia Glaser RostislavAbramov.jpg|Rostislav Abramov FadiaSerova.png|Fadia Serova GalinaPolitova.jpg|Galina Politova ArbatChomsky.jpg|Arbat Chomsky TrofimPavlov.jpg|Trofim Pavlov Former cast MistislavPankavuranov.jpg|Mstislav Pankavuranov (2008-10) UstinKubasov.jpg|Ustin Kubasov (2008-11) ViktorBoevsky.jpg|Viktor Boevsky (2008-11) AndreaG.jpg|Andrea G. (2009-13) FyodoraVelinina.jpg|Fyodora Velinina (2011-13) TungburshanShungarhanbayev.JPG|Tungburshan Shungarhanbayev (2008-15) IosefBirsakov.jpg|Iosef Birsakov (2011-15) GregoriyUmalin.jpg|Gregoriy Umalin (2008-15) Recurring cast RadoslavaOrentalova.jpg| MarkTramvitumov.jpg| DaryaIsarmova.jpg| FarhadTalnaev.jpg| GeorgiyDostalinsky.jpg| IvettaZakshina.jpg| MatveyRasapinsky.jpg| NikolayBarzilovich.jpg| Antagonists OlgaGrisenko.jpg| VladimirMakarov.jpg| DynamoKeruzov.jpg| VladislavaGorkova.jpg| BorislavaKhristenko.jpg| KarlBarayev.jpeg| Jurgen Prochnow.jpg| BorisNukorev.jpg| InnokentiyAzov.jpg| IrinaBerezovskaya.jpg| Peter Williams.jpg| YasserAbdulTariq.jpg| RuudAkinfenyor.jpg| EvaMaslennikova.jpg| Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya) Category:Humor Category:The Interceptors (History of Margovya) Category:Media